mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Beyblade characters
This is a '''list of characters tails on the main teams and characters can be found on the links provided. This article lists mainly the minor characters. Teams *Bladebreakers *Demolition Boys *Team Psykick *BEGA League *White Tigers *Majestics *Saint Shields *All Starz *Dark Bladers Manga-only characters ;Mr. B :He is the African-American scientist that Kenny meets after watching Ray train for his battle :with Kinomiya Takao in volume 2. He and Jin created the Spin-Gear system which was first used by Ray Kon , and he made Kenny create a left-spin gear to create Dragoon S.During the "Bakuten Shoot V Saga" in the manga, he gave Ray and Max the "Magnacore".His rival is Takao's brother Hiro seeing how they are both into the deep secrets of Beyblading and the Holy Monster series, but they work together quite well. It is unknown why he was not in the anime. ;Kennosuke Shishi :Kennosuke is a skilled beyblader and swordsman. He has a younger brother named Tenmaru and his bit beast is Guardian Driger. Tenmaru usually helps Kennosuke train in swordsmanship. After an encounter with Daichi and a thief, Daichi desires to battle Kennosuke, who refuses. But after a training accident where Tenmaru is nearly injured by Daichi's Gaia Dragoon, Kennosuke is quick to accept the challenge and he easily over powers Daichi. After some harsh training, Daichi demands a rematch, which Kennosuke initially refuses but accepts after seeing the blisters on Daichi's hands, a result of his rigorous training. Kennosuke is defeated and resolves to work more on his beyblading skill. :During the qualifications of the G.B.C., Kennosuke battles against Takao, but loses. :When Daichi partakes in a 100 battle challenge, Kennosuke returns, not as Daichi's opponent but to support Tenmaru for his battle as Daichi's 100th opponent. When Daichi becomes annoyed at Tenmaru for constantly asking for rematches. Daichi then becomes the 'Kennosuke' of the Daichi-Kennosuke relationship when they first met. :Kennosuke returns a final time to support Daichi in his and Tyson's match against the Demolition Boys. :He also appears briefly in the series ending slideshow (Kaze No Fuku Basho). ;Tenmaru Shishi :Tenmaru is Kennosuke's little brother who helps him train in beyblading and swordsmanship. His beyblade is Thunder Dragon and he is first seen battling against Daichi as his 100th opponent. Angered by his loss, Tenmaru eagerly vies for a rematch, but Daichi refuses, with Tenmaru becoming the 'Daichi' of the Daichi-Kennosuke relationship. :He appears in the series ending slideshow with Kennosuke. ;Hikaru Tomonji :Hikaru is a young beyblader who comes from a wealthy family. His bit beast is Spike Lizard and his beyblade is equipped with rollers for evasiveness and camouflage paint. He often has a group of fangirls that follow him around and cheer him on. He first met Daichi when his little brother borrowed his beyblade and then had it stolen by a Daichi impersonator. Hikaru witnessed Daichi's battle with the impersonator and stopped him from running away with all the stolen beyblades. He then invites Daichi back to his mansion for a battle. :During his battle with Daichi, Hikaru loses but the wings of Daichi's Gaia Dragoon break off. As it turns out, Hikaru knows the Chief through the internet. After Daichi repairs his beyblade but is unable to activate the wings, Hikaru challenges Daichi to another match. :During the G.B.C. qualifications, Hikaru lost to Kai Hiwatari. :Hikaru returns to cheer Daichi on in the final match. :He appears in the series ending slideshow with Kennosuke and Tenmaru. ;Makoto Kinomiya :He is Takao's son. Nobody mentioned his mother. ;Goh Hiwatari :He is Kai's son. Nobody mentioned his mother. ;Rin Kon :She is Ray's daughter. Her mother is Mao. =Beyblade Metal Fusion = ;Gingka Hagane : The protagonist of Metal Fight Beyblade, an outspoken, confident and powerful Beyblader. Ginga possess Storm Pegasis 105F as his main Beyblade, it houses the power of the "Pegasis". He firmly and strongly believes that the Beyblader's power comes from one's heart, which Kenta seems to have become a believer of as well. He has flaming, spiked red hair with a blue headband witrh his beyblade's insigna on it, having a bandage over his nose, including a white scarf (in a similar fashion as Kai from the original series) and has two sets of belt gear around his waist; one contains his Beyblade and Shooter while the other contains his Shooter Grip and Beypointer. He first appears in the series entering the city and quickly falling asleep on top of a water tower. He soon is woken up by the screams of Kenta Yumiya, a beyblader who qualfied in a recent tournament and made it to the "Best 8". He was being beaten around badly by the Face-hunters. Their second-in-command, Benkei, was smashing Kenta's Beyblade, Sagittario throughout the battle until Ginga arrived and defeated Benkei and the Face-hinters with relative ease and revealing his Bey points being at 37,000, an amount that shocked them. They then challenge Ginga in a "100 Battle Royal", which Ginga was able to win, gaining the interest of their leader, Kyouya. In the second part of the first season Ginga qualifies for the Battles Bladers Tournament. ;Kenta Yumiya : A young Beyblader who dreams of one day becoming a champion Beyblader, He possess the Beyblade Sagittario, though it is not known yet if this means his Beyblade has potential to possess the power of "Sagittarius". He is a very short and young boy, who has light green hair and possesses very few other noticeable features. Before he met Ginga, he was initially afraid of the Face-hunters until Ginga soundly defeated them and said that the battle was decided by the Blader's heart. His greatest goal now is to become as powerful a Beyblader as Ginga, though it has proven to be difficult for him so far. His beyblade's attack is Sagittario Flame Claw. In the second part of the first season Kenta qualifies for the Battle Bladers Tournament. ;Madoka Amano : She's a young girl who repairs beyblades at her Fathers shop (B-Pit) and has a laptop that studies each Beyblade and gets almost all the data about it. Though she doesn't beyblade at all she is always there and helps Gingka & Kenta with their battles. Face Hunters : A group of Beybladers that was founded by Kyouya Tatagami, their leader. Its main goal is to steal and collect Bey points from Beybladers and use those points for their own purposes. They are considered the current antagonists introduced in the new series. ;Kyoya Tategami : The leader of the Face-Hunters and the Beyblader who possess the power of "Leo" in his beyblade, Rock Leone. He has greenish spiked wild hair with ripped shirt and pants and has tiger-like eyes and teeth (a trait shared with the White Tigers in the first series). He first thought not much of Ginga, until he saw his Beyblade skills in action and becomes interested in battling him. He fought against Ginga soon by stealing Kenta's Sagittario and forcing Ginga to battle him for it, little did they know that Kyouya used the beystadium that they fought in was on top of a huge tower that had great wind swirling around it which gave his beyblade the edge as he could utilize the wind around them to increase his defenses greatly, so much that even Ginga's attacks were having no effect on him. It wasn't until Ginga figured out that the its weakness was that it could be defeated from above as its center was more vulnerable than its sides and was victorious. This shocking defeat left Kyouya and his group speechless. Since then it has become his goal to defeat Ginga in battle. After Kyouya returns from his special training he disbands the Face Hunters and challenges Ginga to a rematch which he loses. Afterwards Kyouya becomes one of Ginga's friends though they still have a sort of rivalry going on. In the second part of the first season he qualifies for the Battle Bladers Tournament. ;Benkei ei: The so called second-in-command of the Face-Hunters and possess the Beyblade "Goiyaru J". He is a fat and somewhat unusual comic relief in the group as every time he Beyblades he is always hit right in between his legs, usually by a Beyblade, his opponent's or his own. He first appears to be a bully, however as time goes own, it is shown that he is in fact dedicated and kind person deep down. His true goal is actually to become a Beyblader like Kyouya as the first time they met he was soundly defeated by him and since than has stayed by his side. He is in fact very crafty and resourceful person as he has knew the Dark Wolf Beyblade, which his opponent was surprised that he would know of it, even Kyouya was unaware of who he was facing against. Later he was given the Dark Bull Beyblade and helped Kenta create his beyblade's attack. He becomes friends with Ginga after the Face hunters are disbanded. In the second part of the first season he qualifies for the Battle Bladers tournament. * it:Personaggi di Beyblade nl:Lijst van personages uit Beyblade